Love's Lust
by FlufflePufflePonies
Summary: Mika used to sell his blood to Ferid for food, water and necessities for his family But not everything came from him; Yuu was selling things to another high ranked vampire; Crowley Eusford, 13th progenitor. 4 Years later, at shinjuku, Crowley has found his little lamb. Can Yuu escape the clutches of Crowley... Does he even want to? Contains Slash, some minor blood and Yuu x Crowley
1. Chapter 1

_Yuu gasped, the fangs sinking into his neck, ever so softly. He could feel the sharp pain, the long, hard sucks and swallows of the vampire above him. Leaning into the taller man, Yuu relaxed, falling into his arms._

 _After what seemed like eternity but in reality was more like three minutes Crowley let go of Yuu, a few more drops of blood escaping from the young boy before Crowley lapped them up, crimson bangs waving softly as he licked Yuu's neck._

" _Lord Crowley, I…" Yuu whispered, still leaning into the vampire. Chuckling softly, the rumble in the taller man's chest making Yuu shiver, Crowley sat down, dragging Yuu into his lap._

" _Ah, my darling Yuu. Like always, your blood tastes fine. However, I desire something else now. Would you be willing to help me?" The vampire asked, looking down upon the young boy. Yuu nodded, forest green eyes watering slightly. "Yes." He whispered._

 _Crowley smirked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. "Than let us begin." Index finger resting beneath Yuu's chin, he slowly tilt the young boy's head up, bring his soft lips closer and closer until-_

Yuu darted awake, sweat covering him and his sheets ever so damp because of it. Glancing around, panting all the while he found his squad sleeping just a few meters away.

"Oh god. What the fuck was that…" He whispered, bringing his hands up to rest his head on his palms. Falling back down onto his sleeping bag with a grunt, Yuu thought back to those days. The days in Sanguinem. Where his family had prospered, through him and Mika.

That shock at seeing Mika with Ferid was not because of hatred for the vampire. Alright, maybe some of it. But most of it was worry and sadness that Mika was doing the same exact thing.

" _Mika! Why! Do you know what he can do? He's a VAMPIRE! What if he's a pedophile or something?" The dark haired boy screamed while rocking Mika back and forth, shaking the young boy. The blonde grabbed Yuu, stopping the dark haired boy from shaking him. "Don't worry Yuu. I just give him some blood, nothing more. Besides, we get food and stuff from him!"_

That wasn't what Yuu was doing. It was something Yuu had to hide from his family.

After all, people tended to hate others that prostituted themselves for vampires for food, water and other necessities. Yuu shivered again at the thought of what he had done with the vampire lord, especially at such a young age. The dark haired boy dragged up the sleeping bag, seeking the refuge of sleep and dreams again.

"Good-bye depressing thoughts." He whispered once before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep.

"Come on Yuu-san, time to wake up!" Shinoa yelled, sending the dark-haired boy flailing after a swift kick to the ribs. Sputtering out a string of curses Yuu darted up, hair dishevelled and a mess after yesterday. Giggling, Shinoa stepped back, dodging the angry boy's swipe.

"We're heading out to Shinjuku, and we'll be there in at least an hour, so let's go!"

"Hey, what's that ahead?" Mitsuba asked from the back, peeking forward from her seat. Yuu narrowed his eyes, staring at the figure in the distance. They were nearing Shinjuku, and surely there would be vampires close by.

Kimizuki grinned, accelerating the car. Yuu swerved around, glaring at the pink-haired teen.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot!" He cried out as they apprached the figure, who definetly was a vampire.

Kimizuki turned to face everyone. "Alright, we have to jump out. I'm ramming the car right into him, alright? It should be ok afterwards, and we'll be able to finish him off." Shinoa grinned at the prospect while Mitsuba immediately showed distain. "We're GOING to die, idiot!" She screamed.

Right as they neared the vampire, Shinoa, Yoichi and Mitsuba leaped out of the car and rolled to a stop on the ground, Yuu following them along with Kimizuki almost right after. Yuu looked up as the car barreled into the vampire, who turned to face it, holding his hand up with a look of pure calm on his face.

Than it occurred to Yuu who that vampire was. Crimson bags, tall, the white uniform. Eyes widening, Yuu looked upon his former master, Lord Crowley, 13th progenitor, just as the vampire grinned at him.

The car hit Crowley. The car exploded into nothingness.

Kimizuki swore as Crowley walked out of the flames without a scratch, smirking at the small squad. Everyone scrambled up, drawing there weapons as they got into a fighting stance.

"Be careful! This guys a noble, maybe even a progenitor. Watch your backs!" Shioa cried out. Yuu glanced over at her, nervousness and anxiety on a track race in his chest as he thought of the vampire less than thirty feet away from him, the vampire that had taken everything but had given him everything.

Yuu had mixed feelings about Crowley; sure, he had been an asshole, and Yuu had traded far to much of himself for all those things back than, but Crowley had shown him love and respect, treating him fairly and not like a total child.

"Shinoa, we should retreat! Who knows what will happen if we stay!" The dark haired boy practically screamed, eyes pleading Shinoa to call the order to fall back. Shinoa shook her head, seemingly oblivious to the vampire closing in. "Yuu-san, if we stay we'll-" She said before finally noticing Crowley behind her, a smirk on his face and sword raised high.

So this was how she would die. Shinoa embraced it, tipping her head to the sky. "Goodbye." She whispered. Than the clang of steel on steel sounded, Shinoa's eyes snapping open to find Yuu in front of her, blocking Crowley's strike. "Shinoa! Get back!" He cried as Crowley swung again, Yuu leaping back to avoid the blow.

Kimizuki and Mitsuba ran forward to help their friend while Yoichi stayed back, drawing an arrow. However, the thirteenth progenitor shoved Yuu aside and swiped his sword, a wave of power sending Kimizuki and Mitsuba flying back and breaking Yoichi's arrows. Yuu darted up, sword out.

"Crowley! Please!" He yelled before leaping at the vampire, swiping ferociously at Crowley. Smirking, said thirteenth progenitor dodged it and the next slash, spinning to the side to avoid the stab after that. Joining the lethal dance, Crowley and Yuu exchanged blows and slashes, Yuu trying his best to hit the powerful vampire.

 _Duck, slash, stab, feint and swipe to the face._ The combat techniques ran through Yuu's mind, barely keeping him alive under the calm vampire's onslaught. Suddenly crowley grabbed his arm and slammed Yuu into a wall.

Coughing out blood Yuu fell to his knees on the ground. Chuckling, Crowley picked him up, slinging Yuu over his shoulder. "You're coming with me." He whispered before leaping off. "Yuu-san!" Shinoa screamed, reaching for the black-haired boy while Yoichi fired arrow after arrow, desperately trying to shoot down the crimson-haired vampire.

"No… Yuu…" Mitsuba whispered, slowly standing up and wincing. Tears started to pour from her eyes as she collapsed to her knees, filthy and covered in dirt. Shinoa stared at the area where Crowley had ran off to.

"Oh god, Yuu…" She said.

Yuu's eyes flew open as he woke up, darting up. He glanced around the familiar white room, quartz walls glistening. "No… No…" He whispered as he looked down, noticing the livestock uniform he was wearing. "Oh god… nonononono…" He whispered again, tears threatening to leak out of his eyes. He couldn't be back here, back in Sanguinem… No. nonono. This had to be some fucked up joke.

Jumping out of the large, velvety red bed, Yuu ran over to the balcony at the far end of the gigantic. luxurious room. He gasped as he beheld the familiar landscape of Sanguinem, the rows of vampires houses in the centre and the livestock's houses out there.

"Shit!" He cried out as he collapsed to the ground, all energy drained from him. Depressed, he stared straight ahead at the wall, at the ornate paintings hanging on it. At the mahogany door that seemed to swirl with the intricate spinning designs on it.

The door that opened, revealing Crowley, dressed in uniform, smirking at the fallen boy. Walking into the ornate room he strode towards the collapsed boy, gently picking him up and carry him over to the bed bridal style. Resting Yuu on the huge, king sized bed, he walked back out of the room before glancing back at Yuu one last time.

"Welcome home." He said, smooth voice purring out from between those beautiful, red and plush lips. And then he walked out, leaving Yuu in the room that had given the young human so many nightmares… And so many more dreams.

 ****

 **AN: Sorry I'm not working on culmination, but my teacher decided to flood us with stuff before the march break, so I couldn't do much T_T However I do have some chapters for this story, so expect some more in a bit ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Yuuuu! I'm back!" Crowley sang as he walked into the large manor, silvery voice echoing off the hallways and through the rooms. Yuu rolled over in the large red, velvet bed, tired and grumpy. "Fuck off." He yelled right back, voice sore and tired from all the time spent screaming and cursing the red haired vampire.

Chuckling, Crowley walked up the mahogany wood stairs, soft and nearly silent despite his body weight and the large, flashy thigh-high boots he was wearing. "Not without you my dear!" He hollered, a small smile on his face. Gently opening the door to Yuu's room (which was his room), Crowley cockily strolled up to the bed, towering over the semi-sleeping teen beneath him.

Tapping the ravenette, Crowley's smile faded, an inquisitive look replacing the cheekiness that was on his face. Yuu groaned, rolling over only to come face to face with the crimson-haired vampire.

"Ahh!" He screamed, jumping back further into the bed, away from Crowley. Said vampire chuckled at the teens antics, taking his boots off and throwing them to the side of the room before crawling onto the bed towards Yuu. The ravenette slowly backed up as Crowley got closer and closer, hands and knees digging into the soft and plush mattress and sheets beneath them.

Yuu blanched as Crowley stopped just in front of Yuu, the ravenette almost pinned to the backboard of the king size bed. Insides practically swimming in his body as his cheeks flushed a bright red, he let out a small whimper as Crowley gently grasped his chin, tilting Yuu's head up to face himself.

"Yuu… I've missed you…" He crooned, voice husky and filled with both love and lust. His lips parting to pant heavily, Yuu felt his cheeks heat up even more, as well as a certain part of his body. Shivering at the closeness between the two of them, the ravenette desperately tried to push Crowley away with shaking arms, but to no avail.

That kind but teasing laugh filled the air again as Crowley continued to push in, gently but forcefully pushing Yuu's delicate arms to the side. "You're mine." He whispered, tilting his head and slowly pushing his way to Yuu's neck. Yuu moaned for the touch of Crowley's lips on his collarbone, unconsciously tilting his head to the side to give the vampire better access.

Grinning against the tanned skin of the teen in front of him, pushing him even more against the backboard as he sunk his fangs down into the skin and then the muscles below. Yuu gasped at the feeling, the small amounts of anesthesia that the fangs let out nulling the pain and even providing some pleasure, keeping him in place as the young teen continued to shiver, moans ringing out as Crowley drank.

Taking in the blood in deep, long sucks, Crowley nibbled on the skin below as he continued to suck blood from the body writhing in pleasure beneath him. Sliding off of Yuu's neck with a loud pop, he lapped up the remains of the blood of the tanned skin, taking in the teen shivering beneath him. Gently picking the boy up from the back of the bed and setting the light headed boy down on the velvet cushions instead, he kissed Yuu on the top of the head.

"Shh, everything's alright now." He whispered, using his index finger to slide Yuu's eyelids over his beautiful green eyes. Gently opening them again, Yuu stared at Crowley through his long eyelashes, the sight sending the vampire's own blood shooting towards his groin.

Grimacing, Yuu frowned at the vampire. "You- you bastard. Thanks, now I'm all lightheaded." Crowley chuckled before patting Yuu on the head as though he was a pet. "Thanks for the snack." The vampire said, shit eating grin slowly spreading across his face. Reaching over to smack the redhead, Yuu swung his hand towards Crowley, growling at him.

Dancing away, Crowley walked towards the door before gently shutting it. Yuu rolled over, sinking into the bed before the door opened once more, Crowley peeking inside. "Once again, you're free to wander everywhere. Just don't go outside the manor; I wouldn't want some other vampire to snatch my little pet up!" He crooned before slamming the door shut, Yuu jumping at the loud bang.

About one carefully timed minute later Yuu sat up, not at all tired. Grimacing as he rubbed his neck he glanced at the mahogany door before looking at the room. He had been here for a few days, Crowley coming in to feed every once and awhile.

"Bastard." Yuu whispered as he walked towards the door, still dizzy despite his will to keep moving and not succumb to the vampire's advances. At least Crowley hadn't forced himself on Yuu yet, although the ravenette didn't know if he would. Everything was just another trick, another trap to steal Yuu away. Shuddering, Yuu couldn't deny that although he hated being forced to submit to the vampire, little more than a blood slave, a rush of pleasure and annoying heat came whenever Crowley drank his blood.

"I should be more upset right now." Yuu grumbled, silently brooding within his head. He blushed, the storm dissipating as he thought of Crowley again. "Should…"

Arriving at the large wooden door, Yuu slowly pulled it open. The area outside was just like how he had remembered it; pure quartz walls. Numerous portraits decorated the long, white hallway. Most were of Crowley and others of two other vampires, with some showing any combination of the three. As the hallway was huge, multiple small lights shone from the top, illuminating the area while a chandelier with actual, lit candles decorated the surrounding walls with a fiery light.

Yuu walked forward, one shaky step after another, the marble under his feet making him shiver from the cold. "F- Fuck, it's cold." He whispered, wrapping his arms around his body.

"Only for you, little human! I'm perfectly warm." The cheery voice behind him quipped. "Agh!" Yuu screamed, spinning around and nearly falling over from the sight of the blue haired vampire in front of him. She stepped forward tentatively, as though testing the waters with the young human.

Grinning and showing off her large fangs, the female vampire gave Yuu a once over, the ravenette blushing as she smiled.

"Ne ne, Crowley chose well!" She said, grabbing Yuu's arm and spinning him around effortlessly.

"Get off me!" Yuu cried out, tugging and smacking at the vampire's arm, trying to get her to release her iron grip. The vampire in turn spun around, twisting Yuu's arm and then lifting him up over her shoulder with almost no effort as he groaned in pain from his arm being twisted. Despite being nearly half a head shorter than him she began walking forward as though nothing was weighing her down.

"Fuck! How strong are you vampires!" Yuu screamed. Yelling, Yuu kicked and hit the vampire beneath him, trying in vain to free himself. Chuckling, the blue haired female smacked him again. "You're not going to escape. By the way my name is Chess, seventeenth progenitor and one of Crowley's subordinates." She introduced herself. Yuu blanched.

"Shit." He whispered under his breath, stopping his struggles for fear of being torn apart on the spot. Chess laughed again, bringing Yuu down a large staircase towards what seemed like a very fancy kitchen. "Crowley told me to feed you something. And apparently you hate normal food, so I decided to make you something."

As they neared the kitchen, Yuu still slung over her shoulder he began to smell a delicious aroma wafting through the hallways. "Holy shit, that smells good!" He said, tongue lolling at the mouth-watering scent. Dumping Yuu in the kitchen, he darted up to find what looked like a 5 course meal, complete with a giant plate of ribs, multiple bowls of different salads with toppings, a ton of japanese cuisine and even several large bowls of soup.

Stomach aching, he turned to Chess with large, glimmering puppy dog eyes. "Can I eat this? Is this all for me?" He whispered, never losing the starry expression as the sweet aroma continued to envelope the both of them. Smirking, Chess nodded at the ravenette who immediately ran off, shoving what looked like half of the ribs down his throat.

"WOAH! Don't choke!" The blue haired vampire screamed, running forward as Yuu started to gag on the meat. Picking him up again, she repeatedly did the heimlich maneuver until he choked up a bunch of bones. Eyes widening at the sight, the vampire slowly backed away from the unreal human.

"You, you just- how- how did you eat all of that? Where's the mea- meat?" Chess whispered half to herself, slowly extending her hands out as though prepared to push Yuu away if he came any closer. Burping loudly, Yuu shrugged and quite literally dove right back in, eating the other half of the ribs before slurping down a huge bowl of soup.

Spinning around and sprinting off, Chess ran out of the kitchen as Yuu devoured a bowl of salad. "Shit, I gotta tell Crowley before he eats the entire fucking kitchen!" She shrieked as she heard another large belch, accompanied by the distant yelling of Yuu clamoring for more food.

Eyes widening once again, she stared down the stairs, having reached the top of the staircase. "Holy shit, he's done!" She said, turning around before dashing out of the large fancy manor. "Crowley-sama! We have a very big problem!"

 **AN: Wow, thanks all of you who reviewed/favorited/followed my fic, and thanks to those who just opened it. I wasn't able to update for a bit because of wifi latency and just the wifi shutting down all the time in my dorm, so that was fun. It finally got fixed, so I can share this chapter with you guys ^^ Next one will definitely have Ferid and Krul, and maybe we'll see my baby Mika as well? Stay tuned ^^ (whenever I write/say that I feel like a talk show host :/). Also I'm never going to use the word Antics again. God I hate that word now for some reason.**


	3. Chapter 3

Burping loudly, Yuu stepped out of the kitchen, stomach full and hunger satiated. Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his white livestock uniform, leaving a small brown stain on it, he lightly walked around the hallway, making his way to the stairs.

"Man, that was great! At least there's one good thing about Sanguinem. Who'd have thought it would be the food?" He muttered under his breath, glancing around suspiciously to see if Crowley was anywhere, ready to pounce and metaphorically devour him.

Finally making it to the top of the stairwell he walked around the huge foyer, the wide quartz pillars with elegant swirls at the bases and tops and straight, narrow lines on their sides. The beautiful, pristine white walls, and the unrealistic light that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere, revealing no shadows.

Yuu was about to walk back up to his room, burping once more and patting his stomach before he heard a large knock on the door. On instinct, without thinking of whichever vampire might try to enter the house, he opened the door, looking to the side. "What is it?" He muttered, not looking at the vampire before him.

Then as he turned to face the seventh progenitor before him he realized his huge mistake.

"Ah, hello Yuichiro. Good to see you, I see Crowley has been taking excellent care of you!" Ferid Bathory said enthusiastically, pushing Yuu aside as he walked into the mansion. Yuu's face flushed bright red as the progenitor pushed him aside, the ravenette practically growling as the vampire entered what Yuu considered his territory.

"Why are you here!" He yelled angrily, marching up in front of Ferid and staring up at the slightly taller vampire, hands on his hips. The seventh progenitor smirked. "Ah, I came for a very good reason." He said, lifting one hand to his chin as he glanced around the foyer. Yuu glared even harder. If looks could kill Ferid would be a bloodstain on the ground.

Out of nowhere, Ferid smirked down at Yuu before grabbing him and hauling the smaller teen over his shoulder. "To take you to Krul!" He yelled happily, the teen screaming and yelling again at being picked up for the second time that day.

"Let me go!" Yuu screamed as Ferid sprinted out of the house, running down the street towards the palace at an unbelievable pace. Yuu was practically screeching at the fast speed, at least 65 km an hour.

By the time Ferid reached the throne room one minute later, Yuu's eyes were tearing up and his hair was messed up, waving and flopping in all directions from the rapid speed. Dumping the teen unceremoniously on the ground, Ferid marched up to the throne, pulling up a chair and sitting beside it. Glaring at the vampire, Yuu slowly stood up, preparing to speak his mind before somebody cleared their throat.

Looking up, Yuu saw the third progenitor and queen of the Japanese vampires, Krul Tepes, in all her 4 foot 11 glory.

Smiling and tilting her head to the side, Krul jumped off her throne, walking up to the stunned ravenette before her. "Hello Yuichiro. It's been a while." She said, grasping his chin and forcefully pulling his head down to her level. Still stunned, the teen stared at Krul, before his face hardened into a glare.

Jumping back, he readied himself in a fighting stance. "Come at me, I'll take you on!" He yelled, clenching his fists in preparation for a fight. Still smiling, Krul slowly walked forward, still a large distance away from Yuu.

"Is that so?" She said, look replaced by a glare of contempt before she disappeared. Yuu spun around, only to find Krul less than a foot away from him, facing away from Yuu, as though disinterested in the entire event. As thought Yuu was beneath her. The thought sent anger flowing through Yuu's system, adrenaline rushing throughout his body. Suddenly spinning around, she disappeared again into thin air, as though she was a ghost. Yuu practically flailed around, desperately trying to locate the queen.

"Above you!" Krul yelled out as she landed on Yuu, legs slinging around his waist and hands tightening around his head, prepared to his neck. The ravenette stood dead still, knowing that the queen could kill him easily if she wanted to. Leaning forward to whisper in his ear, Krul rested her head next to his.

"I could just apply a little pressure, and it would all…" She whispered, tightening her grip. "Be…" She said, slowly moving her hands. "Over." She said, jumping off the teen and backing away towards her throne.

Yuu stepped back shakily, the tension escaping his limbs. Falling to his knees, he glared at the queen before collapsing to the ground. He hissed, still glaring at Krul.

"Wha- What did you do to me…" He was barely able to whisper as Krul walked over slowly. Stopping beside him, Krul knelt down, gently patting him on the head. She turned to look at Ferid, who was watching the scene with amusement.

She gestured at Yuu, extending her hand out to point at him. "Take him to a room here. I can't trust Crowley with my rediscovered seraph." Krul stood back up, walking away as Ferid walked over, slinging Yuu's paralyzed body over his shoulder. "Let's go!" He said before walking off deeper into the large castle.

Yuu darted up, awake, panting as the cold damp air settled around him. Glancing around the room, it was quite possibly the opposite of a prison cell. A red and orange carpet, swirling with intricate designs and with gold stitching looping and turning throughout itself. There was a large mirror on the side of the humongous room (which was quite possibly five meters by five meters), with ornate gold sides.

The ravenette stepped forward, poking the mirrors side. "Wow, is this 24 carat gold? Jeez, that queen bitch sure has a lot of good stuff." He said, scowling at the thought of the Queen. Rubbing his neck, Yuu walked over to the door, turning the doorknob to open it. It didn't open.

Yuu stared at it a little while longer before pushing it again, struggling to open the door. Pushing even harder, he leaned against the door, still having one hand twisting the doorknob before pushing even harder, the wood starting to groan slightly under his weight.

After one whole minute Yuu hadn't made any progress, the door refusing to budge. Sighing, he stepped back, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Fuuuuuck," He groaned, stretching backwards.

Than the door slammed open, right into him. Leaping backwards in pain, the ravenette yelped, his foot seeming to burst with pain. Hopping on the other foot Yuu clutched his injured appendage in a death grasp, hissing through the pain. "FUCK!" He yelled.

Glancing up to glare at the person who opened the door, he opened his mouth to start yelling. "Hey! What's up-" He began before his mouth fell wide open, staring at the person in the doorway. Tentatively stepping forward, the strange stepped forward to cup the ravenette's face, white gloves gently caressing Yuu.

"Yu- Yuu-chan?" Mika said, sky blue eyes widening at the sight of his old friends. His eyes seemed to sparkle with barely contained happiness and excitement, a small smile starting to grow on his face for quite possibly the first time in years.

Yuu blanched as Mika ran forward, closing the distance between them through a tight embrace, practically squeezing Yuu to death as tears started to seep from the blonde's eyes, glimmering in the golden light of the room.

"Mika? Is- is that you?" Yuu replied, voice breaking and cracking as his own tears started to appear, his eyes watering. Squeezing Mika back with just as much force, he pressed his face against the taller boy's chest, his tears seeping into the pristine white uniform.

After what seemed like an eternity of holding each other Yuu looked up, tilting his head back to gaze into Mika's blue irises. ' _He's taller than me now, by at least three inches!'_ Yuu thought, shivering at the stare he got back. Mika gently rested his forehead against Yuu's, breathing out a deep sigh that seemed to echo through the room.

"Welcome back, Yuu-chan." Mika whispered once.

 **I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT POSTING THIS SOONER! I was somewhat distracted by school and violin and tae kwon do and my boyfriend and things got all messed up. I won't be able to update very frequently, as my computer is now broken, but I will try to update as much as possible! Also, leave as many reviews as you can! I love questions, comments, anything!**


	4. Chapter 4

Gently breaking apart from the embrace, Yuu stepped back, eyes still sparkling from the tears that were flowing. He hoped his eyes wouldn't get bloodshot; that would be mortifying. Mika stepped back, wiping his eyes again.

"It's actually you, Yuu-chan." He said, laughing gently. "You've grown." He said, giving Yuu a quick once over. Yuu blushed slightly, his cheeks flushing a soft red. "S- stop it… That's embarrassing." Yuu said softly, the blush slowly fading. Mika took a step towards Yuu, the raveonettes heart slowly speeding up at the closeness between them. Yuu could practically feel the aura emanating off of Mika, and it was anything but platonic.

With a gentleness that cracked Yuu's heart, Mika softly cupped Yuu's face, gloves stopping pale skin from meeting its tanned counterpart. Shifting his position, Yuu brushed the blonde's hand off his face, the red flush slowly returning.

Moving back, Mika smiled at Yuu, his eyes shining as he beamed at his reunited friend. "But wait, why are you here?" He said frowning. "Don't tell you were turned…" Yuu gasped, shaking his hands out in front of him. "N- no! I didn't get turned, don't worry! I'm still human!" He said, frantically denying the accusation.

Sighing in relief, Mika's guarded expression fell again, relief replacing the previous stress on his face. Yuu stared up at him, not able to brush off how much taller Mika was. 'Jesus, he must be 5 foot 10 or something; he's at least three inches taller than me.' He thought.

"So, why are you here, Yuu-chan?" Mika asked, curiosity evident as he leaned in. Tilting his head to the side, not unlike a puppy, he stared at Yuu, waiting for his answer. Backing up a few steps, Yuu reflected on the past few days. "It's… a long story." The ravenette said.

"Well, I have time." Mika said, still interested. Suddenly the door swung open, Ferid stepping into the room. "Ah, hello Mika. It seems you've been acquainted with our new guest." Flipping his hair over his shoulder, he strutted over to Yuu, who backed up, his face morphing into a visage of anger.

"Stay away!" He said, stretching his arms out to keep the seventh progenitor away. Giggling femininely, Ferid grinned at Yuu, before appearing directly behind him. "Sorry, but that can't be arranged. The Queen does need to see you, and I can't trust Mika dearest to escort you." He whispered into Yuu's ear, who shivered at the close proximity.

Scooping Yuu up into a bridal carry, he sprinted out of the room, Yuu screaming out obscenities as he was carried away. Blinking a couple times, he stared at the open door before running after Ferid. "Hey! Wait!" He said, reaching out as he followed the seventh progenitor.

Sprinting out of the castle through a side gate, Ferid finally reached a wealthy district of Sanguinem, where he expected his friend to be. Gently setting Yuu on his feet, Ferid blocked a roundhouse kick to the face, tripping the ravenette as the seventh progenitor ducked under the hook kick from the other side. Falling to the ground with a loud thump, he stared up, only to find a crimson haired vampire smirking back down at him.

"Hello, dearest Yuu." Crowley said as Ferid smiled, sliding backwards into the shadows of the large building beside the three. "You're welcome. I expect some of your finest blood as a reward." The seventh progenitor chimed out before disappearing.

Glancing back up at Crowley, Yuu gulped at the excited and slightly hungry look in the Vampires eye. Gently picking Yuu up, the crimson haired vampire laughed, touching Yuu's nose with his own. "Ah, My little Yuu was so cute on the ground, like a lost little kitten." He whispered as he leaned in, breathing over Yuu's earlobe. "MY lost little kitten."

Squeaking, the ravenette's cheeks turned a bright red as he fumbled around in the tall vampire's arms. "He- hey! Put me down!" He stuttered out. Nuzzling Yuu again, Crowley turned around, marching off to his manor. "Nope. I'm not letting someone take my kitten again." He said, nose gently rubbing against the side of Yuu's face, sniffing his silky hair.

"P- pervert! Let me g- go!" Yuu screamed out, struggling even more until Crowley stopped. Stopping to look up at the progenitor, he stared at Crowley's handsome face, and into his deep crimson eyes. Moving in, Crowley's mouth grazed Yuu's neck, the touch sending a warm sensation flying through Yuu's body as he shivered.

His teeth brushing the supple skin, Crowley smirked against the smaller teenager. "If my pets don't obey, they get punished." He said before slowly biting into Yuu's skin. The ravenette gasped as the toxin sank in, pleasure flooding through his system as he relaxed into Crowley's arms.

"Th- that's not f- f- fair…" He whispered as he went lax. Chuckling deeply, Crowley lapped up the blood that flowed out, tongue sliding over the enticing skin that swelled with the delicious blood beneath. "It wasn't meant to be, my little kitten." The progenitor whispered, stopping his actions to talk to Yuu.

"Now, let's get back to the house. I can't have other vampires staring at my little Yuu!" Crowley said, finishing up the blood that dripped out, the small wound closing as the remnants began to clot. Shivering again, Yuu went limp in Crowley's arms, passing out from the toxin and pure exhaustion.

Laughing, Crowley continued to stroll forward, oblivious to the other noble's looks as he walked towards his house. At least, he was oblivious until one noble tapped him on the shoulder. Sensing someone glaring at the back of his head, Crowley spun around, look darkening as he beheld a very angry blonde vampire staring at him, eyebrows furrowed as he glared at the thirteenth progenitor.

"What are you doing to Yuu-chan, Crowley?" Mika whispered in a dangerously low voice, the nearly vacant street clearing out as vampires left, not willing to see the dangerous confrontation that was occurring at that moment.

Smiling at the younger vampire, Crowley gently put Yuu onto the street, making sure to place the ravenettes head on his own arm, as Crowley didn't want Yuu to get hurt from lying down on the cold, hard stones.

Standing back up, he stared Mika in the eye, crimson eyes betraying the anger and contempt lurking behind his calm, emotionless smile. "Yuu is MINE, Mika. I'd appreciate if you left us here; I highly doubt you would survive a duel with me." Crowley stated, practically leering at the blonde before him.

Eyes widening, Mika gripped his sword, preparing to fight. Crowley slowly brought his hand to his side, also readying himself, but a groan from a few meters away stunned both vampires out of their conflict.

Both of the glancing over at Yuu, they watched as his eyes blinked open tiredly, the ravenette pushing his upper body of the pavement with his arms. Tilting his head to the side (not unlike the cute kitten Crowley thought he was), he stared at Crowley and Mika. "Hmm? What's happening?" Yuu said, voice practically purring out as he punctuated the sentence with a yawn, sealing the deal of Crowley calling him a kitten.

"Uh, Yuu-chan!" Mika said, a blush rushing to his face at the alluring pose Yuu was in. As his cheeks flushed with warmth, Mika stumbled back, all thoughts and negative feelings directed towards Crowley fading away at the sight of his new love interest.

Crowley, who was much more composed (and had much more self control) strutted towards Yuu, a soft, caring smile on his face as he picked up the much smaller boy in his arms, bridal style. "Hello, little kitten. How was your nap?" He asked Yuu, who yawned again, cuddling into his arms.

"Good." Was all Yuu replied before he fell asleep again in Crowley's arms, a result of both the slight anemia due to Crowley's drinking, but also from the heat and comforting feeling of being within his arms. Snoring lightly, he relaxed even further, causing Crowley to chuckle and walk to his mansion a little faster.

Staring at the two in front of him, Mika tsked under his breath, his tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth. "Don't worry Yuu-chan, I'll save you from Crowley!" He said before turning around and walking away rapidly, sparing a quick glance over his shoulder to look one last time at Yuu.

"God he's too cute." He muttered under his breath as he entered Krul's castle.

* * *

Gently resting Yuu on the red mattress, Crowley tucked him in, the soft smile remaining on his face. Eyes gently blinking open, Yuu stared at Crowley, his eyes glimmering in all their brilliance. Smirking down at Yuu, Crowley stood up, preparing to walk away. "Bye my little kitten." He said before walking away.

However, a small but strong tugging on his shirt stopped him in his tracks. Eyes widening in shock as he turned around, he found Yuu staring up at him, eyes glistening with barely concealed tears. Kneeling down besides the teenager, Crowley stared deep into him, his crimson gaze practically reaching Yuu's soul.

"What is it, little kitten?" He whispered, the gentle croon in his voice sending a warm rush through Yuu's body, who shivered from the new feeling. "Please, stay with me." Yuu said, cupping his face and bringing Crowley closer.

Nodding, Crowley slipped under the covers, wrapping one arm around Yuu and bringing him closer. Snuggling up to the vampire, Yuu relaxed into his arms, his face pressed against the vampire's chest.

Crowley never really needed any sleep, as he was constantly on guard, but with Yuu he was happy, calm, relaxed, KIND. Traits he hadn't embodied since his turning over nine centuries ago. "Hey, Crowley?" Yuu said, staring up at the crimson haird vampire. Gently returning his gaze, Crowley stared at Yuu in that warm way that always (or at least on this day) gave him shivers.

"What is it, little kitten?" He said, a small smile once again reappearing on his face. Gently nuzzling further into Crowley's chest, Yuu pressed his face into Crowley's ribcage, smiling softly. "Thank you." He said once, before practically passing out again.

Chuckling, Crowley moved to kiss Yuu on the forehead. "Good night my little kitten." He said, rubbing Yuu's back and falling into a deep sleep filled with the laughter and smile of the ravenette beside him.

* * *

Slowly stirring into consciousness, Yuu woke up pressed against Crowley, inhaling his scent of… Cookies? 'Did Crowley bake?' Yuu thought, still snuggled up tight against the vampire. 'I guess that would explain all the food earlier.' He concluded. Cracking on eyelid open, he stared through Crowley's body, thinking of how _hungry_ he was.

"I need to go get some food." He said monotonically, slowly pushing the crimson covers away so as to not rouse the vampire beside him. Just as he started to sit up, the arms drapped around him suddenly wrapped hard, keeping him locked in place.

"Uh, Crowley?" He said, worry evident in his voice. Grunting once, the crimson haired vampire pulled him snug against his chest again, the soft lilt in Yuu's breath evident as his heart started beating faster, cheeks flushing a bright red.

Struggling, Yuu tried to push himself away from Crowley. "Hey, I'm hungry!" Yuu said, the vampire continuing to hold Yuu against himself in what seemed like an unbreakable grasp. "And I'm hungry for some time with my little kitten, so go back to sleep." Crowley half-grunted out, shifting ever so slightly into a more comfortable position.

Sighing, Yuu relaxed again, knowing there was no way out. "Whatever. I guess we're going to sleep again?" The teenager asked. Nodding against Yuu's forehead, Crowley slowly relinquished his hold on Yuu as he fell back into a slumber. His own breath slowing down, Yuu smiled as he too fell into the confines of sleep.

 **AN: Sorry for not posting to much; schools just been really concerning, and I had a bunch of tae kwon do and violin stuff... Yeah. Anyways, enough excuses. Expect some smut in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
